iGet An Attitude Adjustment
by razberrie21
Summary: Sam's dad finally returns home from jail. He is a wonderful good person now. Sam aspires to be just like him. When Sam seemingly gives up her bad days for good, a new mystery bully reveals his/herself at Ridgeway. some FreddieXCarly fluff
1. Chapter 1

hey! new story is up! please R&R!! seriously....do. i have only had 2 reviewers in all!! is makes me sad :'( THANKS TO 22ORCHIDS AND TEGE FOR REVIEWING MY AVATAR SONGFICS!!!

* * *

Carly sat at her computer desk sipping iced tea and surfing the internet. She saw her cell phone buzz and picked it up. It was Sam calling her. She answered it.

"Hey Sam," Carly said

"OMG Carly guess what??" Sam said excitedly

"Is this about that new bubblegum flavored bacon?" Carly asked sarcastically

"No!! Not even close!!" Sam said, "My dad is back from jail!! I haven't seen him in forever and he's back!"

"Oh my gosh Sam, that's awesome! When did he get back?" Carly asked

"Last night, around eleven. I didn't call you cuz I knew you'd be asleep," _Huh, _Carly thought, _Sam has never been respectful like that before, _"But I really wanted to call you as soon as I could so you can finally meet him!"

"Uh, yay…" Carly asked skeptically

"Oh, Carls, don't be like that. He really has changed. He's a really good person now. And he wants to meet you. I've sent him letters about us and Freddie and iCarly. Hold on," Carly heard Sam shuffling on the other line, and then her asking someone a question. Then she picked up again, "Hey, could you put Spencer on?"

"Sure, hold on a sec," Carly put the mouthpiece of the phone to her hand and then yelled, "SPENCER!" You could here a muffled scream from the other room and a thump. Then Spencer came into the living room

"Carly! What's wrong?" Spencer asked

"Nothing. Phone for you," Carly held up the phone, and then Spencer took it.

"Hello-ohmigosh!" he took the phone away from his mouth, "It's Sam's dad!"

"Just talk to him!" Carly shoved the phone back to Spencer's mouth

"Uh, yes. Hello sir. Indeed. I'm sure Carly would love that. Sure, you can come too. And of course we'll invite Freddie. Okay. Goodbye." Spencer hung up the phone

"Soo?" Carly asked

"Sam and her dad are coming over here for dinner tonight. We are supposed to invite Freddie." Spencer said. Carly screamed and then said:

"How are we supposed to host a dinner party for an ex-convict, his daughter, a tech-geek, and us by tonight?!" Carly asked quite loudly.

"Actually," Spencer said, "In one hour," Carly screamed and ran across the hall to knock on Freddie's door. She actually banged on it, while continuing to scream. Freddie answered it.

"Augh! Why are you screaming?" he asked Carly. She continued screaming. Freddie clamped a hand over her mouth and repeated his question; "Why. Are. You. Screaming?" he asked slowly

"Because Sam's dad is coming over to my house today!" she answered

"Oh, why is that so bad?" Freddie asked

"Because," Carly said, "1) All of my friends' parents are weird and 2) If he was crazy enough to marry Sam's mom, then he must be a lunatic!" she finished

"Oh…"Freddie murmured

"And you have to come over too!" Carly said. Then Freddie started screaming

"Seriously?" he asked, wishing that she were kidding

"No! He asked for you specifically." She said

"Okay," Freddie began, "Let's just calm down and go to your house. Then we can set up for this dinner. What time are they coming over?" he asked

"I don't know. Let's get on Zaplook and find out. Get your laptop so we can all chat." So Carly headed over to her computer and signed on while Freddie got his laptop.

**Starting Zaplook Chat**

[icarlytheoriginal is coming online]

[trublemakr is coming online]

icarlytheoriginal: hey sam. wassup?

trublemakr: nm. u?

icarlytheoriginal: eh…

[technodude33 is coming online]

trublemakr: oh great, here comes the geek

technodude33: ha ha very funny sam…

icarlytheoriginal: (private message) hey Freddie…where r u??

technodude33: (private message) on ur couch :D

Carly looked behind her. There was Freddie, on her couch. He gave a small smile and waved. She turned back to her computer.

icarlytheoriginal: (private message) u stalker! how did u get in my house?!

technodude33: (private message) i kno where u hide the key…sam showed me

icarlytheoriginal: (private message) SAM!! we left her in the chat

trublemakr: carly….freddie…yooo hooo!!!!!!

icarlytheoriginal: omg im soo srry sam!!! freddie here *shoves freddie* is sitting here on my couch being stalker-ish! y did u tell him where we hide the key??

trublemakr: cuz I owed him money.

tehcnodude33: wasn't there a reason u came on carly??

icarlytheoriginal: oh yeah, wat time r u and ur dad coming over 4 dinner 2nite?

trublemakr: uh...idk. I think 6:30....yeah 6:30

icarlytheoriginal: ok gud. ima have spencer make spaghetti tacos!

trublemakr: awesomeness! who says noodles can live happily in a hard corn shell?

icarlytheoriginal: we do!

technodude33: hell yeah!

trublemakr: whoops. gtg dad wants me to tell him about skool.

icarlytheoriginal: have fun w/ that!

[trublemakr has signed off]

icarlytheoriginal: r we gonna keep talking on the computer or are we gonna have an actual conversation?

technodude33: have u seen my screen name?

icarlytheoriginal: ok I guess that answers that question...

technodude33: soo....carly. we r all alone...in a chat room...just the two of us...

[icarlytheoriginal has signed off]

technodude33: oh come on!!

[technodude33 has signed off]

* * *

i've decided to just create the next chapters as just chats. and i'll introduce some of the other characters and their screen names too!

!razberrie 4eva!


	2. Chapter 2

ok just a note...here are all of the characters' screen names

icarlytheoriginal: carly

trublemakr: sam

technodude33: freddie

spencer_the_fencer: spencer

sneezyguy123: jeremy

~not.~: gibby

iluvtalkin: dorine

corncake357: principal franklin

fruitsaladsniffer: jonah

safetyis#1: mrs benson

okie dokie...let the story begin!! jsyk......im gonna do a bit of CarlyXFreddie :D

* * *

**Starting Zaplook Chat**

[icarlytheoriginal is coming online]

[technodude33is coming online]

icarlytheoriginal: ohmigosh! sam and her dad r gonna be here any minute! where r u??

technodude33: im getting ready! sheesh!

icarlytheoriginal: this isn't a date...u realize that rite?

technodude33: .....sure. whatever u want to think

icarlytheoriginal: freddie! this is for sam! she rlly wants her dad 2 meet us!

technodude33: its not like we r jonah or anything....when they were still going out

icarlytheoriginal: it doesn't matter.... she wants him to be impressed by us...2 show him that she isn't all bad..u kno?

technodude33: so she is really just using us like she uses u when she has to go 2 franklin's office

icarlytheoriginal: freddie! that's not nice

technodude33: but its not a lie...

icarlytheoriginal: true..... eeep! theyre here

technodude33: wait! i have an idea on how to make sam's dad like us better!

icarlytheoriginal: release ur thoughts! theyre in my house!

technodude33: okay...so u and i pretend to date so that way sam's dad will be forced to have to like both of us.....

[icarlytheoriginal has signed off]

technodude33: grr...ill be over in about 10 minutes!!

[sneezyguy123 is coming online]

technodude33: hey jeremy...

sneezyguy123: wats wrong freddie?

technodude33: ugh...nothing. carly turned me down again...

sneezyguy123: mayb u should just let her go dude...

technodude33: no way! carly has been thru a lot of guys...and eventually she'll realize who she rlly likes...the guy who has always been there 4 her...

sneezyguy123: u go dude!! aajlkdfb nl,,alkjgfba nhvcbc

technodude33: ???

sneezydude33: srry. i got spittle on the keyboard. shouldn't u be goin over 2 carly's house?

technodude33: aw crap! ur rite! ttyl!!

[technodude33 has signed off]

[sneezyguy123 has signed off]

[icarlytheoriginal is coming online (mobile)]

[technodude33 is coming online (mobile)]

icarlytheoriginal: (mobile) dude!! where r u??

technodude33: (mobile) im putting on my shoes! chill! ill be over there in a sec

[technodude33 has signed off]

[spencer_the_fencer is signing on (mobile)]

spencer_the_fencer: (mobile) carls? how long r u and sam gonna take upstairs? her dad is scaring me with stories about his cellmate named hugh who apparently was in love with a yarn ball... GET UR BUTTS DOWN HERE NOW!! and tell freddie to hurry up!

icarlytheoriginal: (mobile) calm down! we r coming down now! and freddie should be here any sec.

spencer_the_fencer: (mobile) yup. he's the door

[spencer_the_fencer has signed off]

[icarlytheoriginal has signed off]

**End Zaplook Chat**

**Start Zaplook Chat**

[trublemakr is coming online]

[icarlytheoriginal is coming online]

trublemakr: what goes on?

icarlytheoriginal: eh...im a little phased....i cant believe 2 things

trublemakr: and those r.....

icarlytheoriginal: first, how awesome ur dad is. i mean come on! who can juggle spaghetti tacos w/o having noodles go everywhere!!

trublemakr: dats meh dad! he learned that in jail... xcept w/ bowls from the cafeteria and chili...

icarlytheoriginal: random...but okaaaaaaay

trublemakr: but wat was the second thing

icarlytheoriginal: well......freddie tried 2 ask me out again

trublemakr: wat else is new

icarlytheoriginal: um.....i thought about saying yes........

trublemakr: whoa! barf central!

icarlytheoriginal: and after u left, i walked him home (a whopping three steps)and we got to his door...

trublemakr: continue.............

icarlytheoriginal: so we just kinda stood there and it was awkward.....then he tried to kiss me

trublemakr: eep! so wat did u do?

icarlytheoriginal: well his mom came to the door and pulled him inside. she said sumthing about tick lotion......

trublemakr: lol! so if he did kiss u ...would u have let him?

icarlytheoriginal: mayb.........

[technodude33 is coming online]

trublemakr: whoop! gotta go carls! c ya!!

[trublemakr has signed off]

icarlytheoriginal: sam! im gonna kill u!!

trublemakr: (private massage) chill! im on invisible! ill help u if u need it

icarlytheoriginal: (private message) ok thnx...warning: this could get awkward

trublemakr: (private message) im the queen of awkward...remember...i was raised by my mom. u better get bak 2 luver boy

icarlytheoriginal: (private message) will do.............

icarlytheoriginal: hey freddie

technodude33: uh...hi carls

icarlytheoriginal: r u ok?

technodude33: yeah.....i think.....srry about the whole kiss thing b4

icarlytheoriginal: its ok. no big deal

technodude33: i kno my whole crush thing is making our friendship all wonky...so i think we shouldn't hang out anymore

icarlytheoriginal: NO! i mean......it rlly doesn't bother me anymore...soo....

technodude33: rlly? great! we can stay friends then!

icarlytheoriginal: yeah....

trublemakr: OH JUST ASK HER OUT ALREADY!!

technodude33: sam! where did u come from

trublemakr: don't change the subject! ask her out! she WILL say yes rite carly?

icarlytheoriginal: uh....

technodude33: is that true carly?

icarlytheoriginal: wat if i say yes?

trublemakr: where did freddie go?

icarlytheoriginal: my best guess is rite behind me. yes freddie i can hear u

trublemakr: hi freddie! r we being stalker-ish again?

icarlytheoriginal: he says that he was making sure that i rlly meant wat i said. yes i did freddie....aguh! cant breathe!

trublemakr: fredward bear hug?

icarlytheoriginal: yes...*gasp*

trublemakr: lol! gee! look at the time! nitey nite!

[trublemakr has signed off]

icarlytheoriginal: freddie! if u want to talk to me ur best bet is IMing. get ur laptop or no carly-talking 4 u

icarlytheoriginal: AND ILL GET U 4 THIS SAM!!!

[technodude33 is coming online (mobile)]

technodude33: (mobile) i miss u!!

icarlytheoriginal: cliiiiiingy!!

[technodude33 has signed on]

technodude33: just wait until we go on our first date. we'll c who is clinging 2 who!

icarlytheoriginal: that will be u! trust me

technodude33: eh....true

icarlytheoriginal: lemme guess? u r on my couch again?

technodude33: theres a spot right next to me that is free! it comes with a complementary spot under my arm, on the house!

icarlytheoriginal: hmm...lemme think about that

[icarlytheoriginal is coming online (mobile)]

technodude33: wait! where r u going

icarlytheoriginal: (mobile) 2 the studio. ill brb

technodude33: im lonely.....

icarlytheoriginal: (mobile) man, ur a wimp

technodude33: but im ur wimp!

[icarlytheoriginal is coming online]

icarlytheoriginal: i think im gonna take u up on that offer...

technodude33: its an offer 4 life!!

[~not.~ is coming online]

technodude33: hey gibby! sup?

icarlytheoriginal: nice typing w/ 1 hand btw

~not.~: uh....am i missing sumthing?

technodude33: nothing. so....to answer my question from b4...

~not.~: yeah, carly? has sam been acting weird at all? cuz i saw her in the grocery store with some buff dude and she was acting all polite. she didn't even insult me!

icarlytheoriginal: that 'buff dude' is her dad who just came outta jail...and she's just trying 2 make her dad happy. im sure she'll be bak 2 normal in no time

~not.~: well i hope she stays this way. less injuries 4 me. dinner time! c u guys l8r!!

[~not.~ has signed off]

[safetyis#1 is coming online]

safetyis#1: Fredward Benson! Where are you? It's time for your daily bubble bath!

technodude33: mom! im carlys house! u kno...rite across the hall

icarlytheoriginal: yea, hes fine

safetyis#1: Why aren't you using correct spelling and words? That is not good for your typing skills.

safetyis#1: Oh Freddie! She said yes! I'm so happy for you!

technodude33: mom! how do u kno that?

safetyis#1: Carly, you and Spencer really need to get a one-way peephole. I can see everything in your living room.

technodude33: okay mom! sheesh! im coming home

safetyis#1: Good!

[safetyis#1 has signed off]

technodude33: ok i guess this is goodbye 4 today

icarlytheoriginal: notice how u qualify it with 'today'

technodude33: w/e c u l8r

icarlytheoriginal: ok. u should be fainting now

technodude33: im playing it cool. ill melt into jelly as soon as i leave.

icarlytheoriginal: i always thought ud do that when i kissed u..i never thought it would be so amusing tho....

technodude33: get ur kicks now. it wont always happen

icarlytheoriginal: oh really?

[icarlytheoriginal has signed off]

[technodude33 has signed off]

* * *

ta daa!! im srry if there was a lot of fluff, i am feeling fluffy today. R&R!!!! my goal is to not have 2 reviewers!! please help me with that!!

!razberrie 4eva!


	3. Chapter 3

ok i dunno wat happened but gibby's screen name is supposed to

~not. a victim~. like in the episode iDream of Dance. he says "no it was sam! i will not be a victim" so if it says ~not.~ i mean ~not. a victim~!! oh and i meant torine instead of dorine!

thank u to my luverly reviewers!!! cupcakes 4 u!!!

note: i don't own icarly *sniff*

* * *

[trublemakr is coming online]

[icarlytheoriginal is coming online]

trublemakr: woah! i just looked at the date! its almost December!

icarlytheoriginal: yeah i kno! the holidays r comin up

trublemakr: whoo hoo! present central!

icarlytheoriginal: is that all u think about?

trublemakr: no, i also think about wat i missed last night when u and freddie were

alone in ur comfy apartment...

icarlytheoriginal: ew! sam! ur such a pervert! nothing that big happened...

trublemakr: yes but sumthing DID happen...riiiite??

icarlytheoriginal: yeah...i guess..we sorta kissed...

trublemakr: no way! did u puke? **(haha show reference!!)**

icarlytheoriginal: sam! no i did not puke! it was actually sorta nice...

trublemakr: aw! our wittle fweddie is gwowing up!

icarlytheoriginal: shuddup sam!

[technodude33 is coming online]

trublemakr: speak of the devil...

technodude33: wat? im confused...

icarlytheoriginal: hi freddie. ignore her

technodude33: hi carls. i will

trublemakr: ew! if u guys r gonna get all mushy im gonna leave.

technodude33: aww! i wuv i carwy!

icarlytheoriginal: i wuv u 2 fweddie!

trublemakr: that's it! im leaving!

[trublemakr has signed off]

icarlytheoriginal: aw! u scared her away!

technodude33: well that was the point.....and i think im starting to agree with gibby...

icarlytheoriginal: about the whole sam acting nice thing?

technodude33: yeah, i mean, yesterday she called me a nerd..

icarlytheoriginal: surprise surprise....

technodude33: carly!!

icarlytheoriginal: im kidding, continue...

technodude33: but today she barely said an insult

icarlytheoriginal: she said 'speak of the devil'...

technodude33: that is a common expression...meaning here comes the person we were just speaking of....

icarlytheoriginal: no, really?

technodude33: really--that was sarcasm wasn't it?

icarlytheoriginal: yes. u kno if ur gonna go out wit me that ur gonna need to pick up on the sarcasm

technodude33: say that again

icarlytheoriginal: say wat again? that ur gonna need to pick up on my sarcasm?

technodude33: no, the first part

icarlytheoriginal: why?

technodude33: cuz i like hearing u say it. oh and btw u look very cute today

icarlytheoriginal: r u looking thru my peephole again?

technodude33: _what if i say yes..._

icarlytheoriginal: r u mocking me

technodude33: maybe....

[iluvtalkin is coming online]

icarlytheoriginal: hi torine..

iluvtalkin: hi carly! hi freddie! omg r u guys rlly going out? sam said u guys were. have u noticed that she is like waaaaaay nicer now? oh well. its just a rumor, but rumors r usually true, rite? am i wrong? gee..okay bye!!

[iluvtalkin has signed off]

technodude33: uhh...okaaaay

icarlytheoriginal: i think her parents should limit her sugar intake...

technodude33: but did u c wat she wrote?

icarlytheoriginal: a lot....

technodude33: no but about sam!

icarlytheoriginal: yea, isn't she like the, 2nd person whos said that 2 us?

technodude33: yeah, first gibby and then torine...next thing we know even jonah will be saying that shes nice, and he hates her after the whole wedgie bounce thing

[fruitsaladsniffer is coming online]

icarlytheoriginal: freddie! u always jinx us like that!

fruitsaladsniffer: hello carly, freddie. i hate u guys, u realize that rite?

technodude33: yes we realize that

technodude33: (private message) jonahs an asshole

icarlytheoriginal: (private message) no shit!

fruitsaladsniffer: i just wanted 2 ask if sam has been acting weird. she hasn't been rude 2 me, even tho im rude 2 her

icarlytheoriginal: no shes been fine

fruitsaladsniffer: well okay...so carly...

technodude33: she wont go out w/ u

fruitsaladsniffer: yo! stay out of this techie!

icarlytheoriginal: he has a rite to bump in! hes my boyfriend!

fruitsaladsniffer: woah! i didn't c that coming. y'd u fall 4 an ass like freddie carly?

technodude33: that's it! ur so dead!!!

fruitsaladsniffer: oh no! im so scared! psh yea rite. c ya l8r losers.

[fruitsaladsniffer has signed off]

technodude33: im so gonna beat the shit outta him at skool!!!!

icarlytheoriginal: let it go freddie. thnx 4 defending me btw

technodude33: no prob. its my job now

icarlytheoriginal: aw! i have a big bad man protecting me!

technodude33: my sarcasm radars r going off the charts

icarlytheoriginal: ding ding ding! we have a winner!

technodude33: am i worthy now?

icarlytheoriginal: well...i suppose so!

technodude33: yay!!!

icarlytheoriginal: aah! u r being all stalker-ish again!!

technodude33: oh come on! i know u luv it!

icarlytheoriginal: normally i would never admit this but, yes!

technodude33: maybe i should sneak up on u in ur apartment more often

[spencer_the_fencer is coming online (mobile)]

spencer_the_fencer: (mobile) hey carls? u alright? i thought i heard screaming

icarlytheoriginal: yeah im fine. freddie is being stalker-ish again.

spencer_the_fencer: (mobile) oh, hi freddie!

technodude33: hey spencer.

icarlytheoriginal: tell him freddie!

technodude33: he's ur brother!

icarlytheoriginal: ur the guy! ur supposed to tell the girl's guardian!

spencer_the_fencer: (mobile) what am i missing?

technodude33: oh fine. i'll tell him.

spencer_the_fencer: (mobile) tell me what?

technodude33: that carly and i...uh... we're sort of...um... going out now...

spencer_the_fencer: (mobile) hah! i win the bet!

icarlytheoriginal: wat bet?

spencer_the_fencer: (mobile) socko and i made a bet of when u 2 were gonna finally go out! and i won!

icarlytheoriginal: spencer! that's sooo wrong!

technodude33: it was a good idea 4 a bet tho

icarlytheoriginal: freddie! don't encourage him!

spencer_the_fencer: (mobile) gotta go guys! socko's calling me. i can tell him ive won. i repeat, hah!

[spencer_the_fencer has signed off (mobile)]

technodude33: uh, that was random

[safetyis#1 is coming online]

technodude33: oh great. this should be fun.

safetyis#1: Freddie! You are still not using correct computer diction!

technodude33: im coming home mom!

[safetyis#1 has signed off]

technodude33: bye carls--

icarlytheoriginal: ha! u r getting better

technodude33: i could get used 2 that

icarlytheoriginal: u like it when i do that, don't u?

technodude33: if i like it when u say that we r going out (yes!) than what do u think about when you kiss me, or vice versa

icarlytheoriginal: i like the vice versa, personally

technodude33: i can live with both

[safetyis#1 is coming online]

safetyis#1: FREDDIE!

technodude33: coming for real!

[safetyis#1 has signed off]

technodude33: so, r we gonna text into the nite like we did last nite?

icarlytheoriginal: u betcha! g'nite 4 now!

technodude33: ttyl!

[technodude33 has signed off]

[icarlytheoriginal has signed off]

* * *

yay! third chappie!! and im happy about finishing this chapter (holy shit 7 pages!) so im cursing!! (right Yellow At Heart?) so yeah....R&R!! ill post the new chapter as soon as i can!!

!razberrie 4eva!


	4. Chapter 4

So….ive had writers block for a while now (and I was being emo when I wrote the comment) and I decided that I should write this story because it is my most popular. But still review plz!!!!!!!!!

and i am introducing another character's screen name! it is: icarly_rox! comment on whoever u think it is and ill reveal the answer in the next chapter!

* * *

[icarlytheoriginal is coming online]

[technodude33 is coming online]

[trublemakr is coming online]

trublemakr: hey guys? any big plans for friday?

icarlytheoriginal: no y?

trublemakr: well u kno how i am on the student council?

techndude33: surprisingly…..

trublemakr: hey!

icarlytheoriginal: continue….

trublemakr: well we r gonna have a formal dance on friday! its for the holidays! *happy dance*

icalrytheorginal: awesome!! we should totally go shopping for it tomorrow!!

trublemakr: sweetness. hey…where'd Freddie go?

icarlytheoriginal: my guess is being all stalker-ish again. i hear him downstairs running to the elevator

[technodude33 has signed on (mobile)]

technodude33: (mobile) carlyyyy!!!!

icarlytheoriginal: what?!?!? and y r u being stalker-ish again??

technodude33: (mobile) i need to ask you to the dance before anyone else does!!!

trublemakr: think about this fredward….u guys r going out. u like her. she likes u. will she say yes to ANYBODY but u?

icarlytheoriginal: she has a good point….

technodude33: (mobile) so i pretty much wasted my time?

icarlytheoriginal: im afraid so kiddo.

technodde33: (mobile) damn! ok im on my way back to the computer now…

[technodude33 has signed off (mobile)]

trublemakr: well wouldja look at the time! i gotta run carls! say bye to fredward 4 me!

icarlytheoriginal: bye to fredward 4 u!!

[trublemakr has signed off]

icarlytheoriginal: now im all alone….

[technodude33 is coming online]

technodude33: not anymore baby….

icarlytheoriginal: ew were u just trying to be smooth……

technodude33: mayb……

icarlytheoriginal: stop it please. it creeps me out. o and sam says bye.

technodude33: c! she is getting nicer!! now we have had gibby, torine, and jonah telling us she is nicer! now even principal franklin will mention something!

[corncake357 is coming online]

icarlytheoriginal: (private message) oh joy….

technodude33: (private message) here we go again….

corncake357: Carly, Freddie. A moment please.

icarlytheoriginal: principal franklin….how'd u get our screen names?

corncake357: Oh, I was looking up your web show for my daughter and found a fan site for it.

technodude33: wat is the URL? can u paste it in?

corncake357: Sure. Here it is. .com

icarlytheoriginal: thank you, but wat was the main reason u came on? u said u needed to talk with us?

corncake357: Ah, yes. I was wondering if either of you have noticed a change in Sam's behavior. If so, do you know the cause?

icarlytheoriginal: u mean the good behavior?

corncake357: Exactly.

technodude33: yeah, we know the cause. her father came back from jail and is a better person now. our best guess is that he aspires to be like him.

corncake357: If you don't mind, could you try to keep it that way? We have a new hooligan pulling pranks at school that we need to track down. Goodbye children.

[corncake357 has signed off]

icarlytheoriginal: weird………….

technodude33: i think we need to take a look at the iCarly fan site.

icarlytheoriginal: im on it now, r u?

technodude33: yea, it says here that the director of the site is someone named icarly_rox

icarlytheoriginal: that's strange. i never thought we would have a huge fan site like that.

technodude33: unless…..

icarlytheoriginal: wat r u thinking?

technodude33: oh no.

icarlytheoriginal: wat r u talking about--oh no.

technodude33: c'mon! we need to talk to sam….and fast!

[icarlytheoriginal has signed off]

[technodude33 has signed off]

* * *

sorry that was a little short. im hoping most of u will guess who icarly_rox is. if u don't then u don't watch enough iCarly! lol jk! REVIEW!!!


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys. I'm sorry, but after watching the more recent episodes of iCarly, mainly iKiss, I am having trouble writing creddie. I believe I have become more of a seddie fan now. I apologize to those of you who liked my story, but I think it will have to be put on hiatus. It might not be permanent but I will not be continuing this story for a while. Sorry.

however, i have an idea for a new icarly story floating around in my head so keep your eyes peeled!!


End file.
